mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niewinne kłamstwa/Transkrypt
:Applejack: No, to już ostatnia Filthy Rich. :Filthy Rich: Po prostu Rich, zgoda? A ja w imieniu firmy handlowej Złoty Interes dziękuję wam za kolejną dostawę jabłkowego dżemu. :Applejack: Nie ma za co, do zobaczenia. Apple Bloom czy ty pakowałaś sok jabłkowy do tych samych skrzyń co dżem? :Apple Bloom: Oczywiście! Nie jestem już maluchem, chcę pokazać, że mogę mieć coraz więcej obowiązków. :Applejack: Ale skrzynie nie są podpisane. Pamiętasz co włożyłaś do której skrzyni, tak? :Apple Bloom: Ou, tak. Jestem pewna, że wszystko pamiętam. :Applejack: Świetnie, bo źle by się stało gdyby Filthy Rich dostał skrzynie z sokiem jabłkowym zamiast skrzyni z dżemem. Wiesz co babcia sądzi o sprzedaży soku poza naszą farmą? Na pewno dałaś mu dobry towar? :Apple Bloom: Ee, pewnie, że na pewno. To wy z Big Mac'iem wracajcie do domu, a ja dokończę pracę. :Applejack: Skoro dałaś Richowi dżem jabłokowy, to co to jest? :Apple Bloom: Um, też dżem. :Big McIntosh: Ee, nie! :piosenka tytułowa] :Filthy Rich: Babcia chyba wie, że nie planowałem wywieść od was skrzynek z sokiem jabłkowym, prawda? Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. :Applejack: Nie martw się. My dobrze wiemy kto tu zawinił. Jasny ogryzek, dlaczego mnie okłamałaś, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Bo myślałam, że jakoś to załatwię zanim się dowiecie. :Applejack: Kłamstwa nigdy niczego nie rozwiążą. Uwierz mi. Wiem to. :Apple Bloom: A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Przecież całe życie mówisz tylko prawdę. :Big McIntosh: się :Babcia Smith: się :Apple Bloom: Co was tak śmieszy? :Babcia Smith: Haha, och złociutka, haha. Gdy twoja siostra była mała, to wymyślała takie bujdy, żeśmy wszyscy aż wylądowali w szpitalu. :Apple Bloom: Co?! :Big McIntosh: Hihi, tak. :Applejack: Uhh, opowiedzmy jej to wszystko od początku. Mozę się czegoś nauczy. :Babcia Smith: Gdy Applejack i Big Mac byli tylko troszeczkę starsi niż ty teraz, bezustannie kłócili się o to, które z nich lepiej zajmuje się farmą. :Młoda Applejack: Dobra, coś ci powiem. Możesz sobie mieć większą krzepę. Ale ja mam lepsze pomysły i chcę wprowadzić ulepszenie na farmie. :Młody Big McIntosh: Hehehe, Applejack, Applejack, Applejack. Pomysły są bardzo fajne, ale pola nimi nie zaorasz, naprawdę nie wiem ile razy już ci to mówiłem. :Młoda Applejack: Zbyt wiele! :Babcia Smith: Wy dwie żaby rogate, przestańcie się kłócić i do roboty. Utrapieńcy. Najpierw idźcie do miasta. Jabłka chorują na plamicę i jak nie kupicie środka do oprysków, to plony będą mniejsze niż krasnoludek. :Młoda Applejack i Młody Big McIntosh: warczą :Młody Big McIntosh: Rozmawiałem ostatnio z kuzynem Braeburnem. Ten kucyk to wie jak się wziąć za bary z problemem. :Młoda Applejack: Echh... O, hejka Filthy Rich! :Filthy Rich: Mów mi Rich, zgoda? Chciałbym wam przedstawić moją narzeczoną, Spoiled Milk. Kochanie, to są Applejack i Big Mac, najciężej pracujące kucyki na farmie Sweet Apple. :Spoiled Milk: Wy pracujecie na farmie? Och, to takie dziwne. :Filthy Rich: Haha, bądź miła, skarbie. Z farmy Sweet Apple bierzemy jabłkowy dżem, to jeden z hitów w sklepie taty. :Spoiled Milk: Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć w twoim sklepie. Mój wspaniały przyszły mąż prowadzi interes Richów. Wiedzieliście? No, to teraz wiecie. :Filthy Rich: Haha, wybaczcie Spoiled Milk, lubi się mną chwalić. Ale to prawda, ja kieruję naszym sklepem i aż pękam od pomysłów, które chciałbym wprowadzić. :Młoda Applejack: A jakich? :Filthy Rich: No, na przykład taki. Niedługo zacznie się sezon na sok jabłkowy i mógłbym go dla was sprzedawać. :Młoda Applejack: To jest interesujący pomysł. :Młody Big McIntosh: Może interesujący, a może nie. Ale pomysł na pewno nie jest nowy. Babcia mówiła, że twój dziadek Stinking Rich namawiał na sprzedaż soku w waszym sklepie, a babcia przypominała mu, że zgodnie z tradycją kucyki ustawiają się w kolejce po sok jabłkowy na farmie Sweet Apple. :Filthy Rich: A więc zacznijmy nową tradycję! Pewnego dnia jedno z was zacznie kierować waszą farmą, tak jak ja kieruję sklepem. Zgaduję, że to będzie ten kucyk, który ma lepsze pomysły. :Młody Big McIntosh: No tak, jak już mówiłem i zawsze będę powtarzał, pomysły są bardzo fajne, ale pola nimi nie zao... :Młoda Applejack: Wiesz co? Możemy ci dać trzy beczułki soku jabłkowego na początek. A jak dobrze się sprzeda, pomyślimy o reszcie. :Filthy Rich: Haha, doskonały pomysł. Chodźmy kochanie, muszę przygotować miejsce na nowy towar. :Młoda Applejack: Ułi! Jeśli w przyszłości ja będę rządzić farmą Sweet Apple, a ty siedzieć cicho, to już się cieszę. :Młody Big McIntosh: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że robisz interesy z Filthy Richem, nie pytając babci o zdanie. :Młoda Applejack: Ach, babcia będzie zachwycona i przekona się, że to mi warto przekazać farmę. Zobaczysz. :Babcia Smith: Co zobaczy? :Młody Big McIntosh: Applejack wpadła na kolejny ze swoich super pomysłów. A znacie moje stanowisko w sprawie pomysłów. Po... :Babcia Smith '''i Młoda Applejack': Pola nimi nie zaorasz. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Yy, właśnie. :'Babcia Smith': Super pomysły, hę? :'Młoda Applejack': Tak naprawdę to świetna okazja. Widzisz, spotkaliśmy w mieście Filthy Richa. Czy wiesz, że to on teraz kieruje sklepem? :'Babcia Smith': A co ma ta świetna okazja oznaczać dla farmy Sweet Apple? :'Młoda Applejack': Otóż niedługo zaczynamy produkować sok jabłkowy, a on... znaczy ja, pomyślałam, że to dobry pomysł dać mu parę beczek soku do sprzedania w sklepie jeszcze przed sezonem. :'Babcia Smith': Och, o to chodzi. Absolutnie nie! :'Młoda Applejack': Yhm. :'Młoda Applejack': Och, ale babciu. Dlaczego nie możemy sprzedać paru beczek soku jabłkowego Filthy Richowi. Przecież sama dawałaś jego dziadkowi jabłkowy dżem do sprzedawania w sklepie. :'Babcia Smith': Pamiętaj dziecko, że sok i dżem to nie to samo. Dżem w słoikach można przechowywać przez wiele księżyców, a sok zaczyna się psuć chwilę po tym, jak opuści tłocznię. Dlatego jak przychodzi sezon na jabłka, całe Ponyville przyjeżdża po sok na naszą farmę i stoi w długiej kolejce. Hm! :'Młoda Applejack': Ja to wszystko rozumiem, babciu. Ale nie mogłabyś zrobić wyjątku chociaż raz? Ja mu obiecałam. :'Babcia Smith': E-em. Poza tym produkcja soku to niepewny interes. I tak nie będzie go dużo w tym roku przez tę sakramencką plamicę. Niestety, przykro mi Applejack, ale będziesz mu musiała odobiecać. :'Młoda Applejack': Och... :'Młody Big McIntosh': Powiedziałbym "A nie mówiłem, Applejack?", ale... :'Młoda Applejack': Oboje dobrze wiemy, że ty się nie umiesz powstrzymać od gadania. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Ta, bo po prostu uważam, że bardzo ważne jest to, aby kucyki mówiły innym kucykom dokładnie to co mają na myśli, żeby inni zawsze i wszędzie wiedzieli, o czym dokładnie myślisz, a... :'Młoda Applejack': A wtedy ty nawet nie musisz nikogo słuchać. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Co? :'Młoda Applejack': To co słyszałeś. :'Filthy Rich': Witaj! Oto moja nowa partnerka biznesowa. :'Młoda Applejack': Ach. Ja w sprawie soku Rich. :'Filthy Rich': Pokażę ci co wczoraj zrobiłem po tym, jak ubiliśmy interes! Uhu! Ha, wspaniałe, co? :'Młoda Applejack': Chodzi o to, że nie będę ci mogła go dostarczyć. :'Filthy Rich': Co? Zaraz. Przygotowałem to wszystko bo ci zaufałem. Przybyliśmy kopytko i w ogóle. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Sprawa jest taka, że farma Sweet Apple od zawsze słynie z jakości więc jeśli chodzi o słoiki... :'Młoda Applejack': A zbiory będą słabe w tym roku. No wiesz, plamica. :'Filthy Rich': Och! Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że to jest szukanie wykrętów. Kiedy dziadek robił interesy z babcią Smith, dotrzymywała słowa. Jeśli wy nie potraficie, to może nasze rodziny nie powinny już robić interesów. Jakichkolwiek! :'Młody Big McIntosh': Hehe, spokojnie. Sęk w tym, Rich, że to nie zależy od nas. Widzisz, babcia jest... :'Młoda Applejack': ...chora! :'Filthy Rich': Co? Babcia jest chora? Ja nie miałem pojęcia. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Tak, nikt nie miał. :'Młoda Applejack': Big Mac ma na myśli to, że staramy się o tym nie trąbić. Żeby klienci nie zrezygnowali ze składania zamówień na naszej farmie tylko dlatego, że brakuje nam kopyt do pracy. :'Filthy Rich': O rety. Oczywiście, oczywiście jest mi bardzo przykro. Pro... proszę, dajcie znak, gdybym mógł wam jakoś pomóc. :'Młoda Applejack': Jesteś szalenie miły. Ale na razie my prosimy tylko o wyrozumiałość w tych trudnych dla nas chwilach. :'Filthy Rich': Mhm. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Zamiast powiedzieć Richowi prawdę, ty pogorszyłaś sytuację tym strasznych kłamstwem. :'Młoda Applejack': Ach, to, to to było jedyne wyjście. Słyszałeś Richa. Gdybym powiedziała prawdę, przestałby brać od nas jakiekolwiek produkty. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Tak, ale to dlatego, że aa... chciałem zapytać, czy mamy jakieś grzanki do tej apetycznej sałatki, babciu. :'Babcia Smith': Ech, zaraz sprawdzę. :'Młody Big McIntosh': To dlatego, że obiecałaś coś, czego nie możesz dotrzymać. Ale musi być jakieś lepsze rozwiązanie niż wymyślanie historii o tym, że babcia jest chora! :'Młoda Applejack': Ale uwierzył, no nie? :do drzwi :'Filthy Rich': Przepraszam, że wpadamy bez zapowiedzi, ale chcielibyśmy życzyć babci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Patrz siostra, nasz przyjaciel Rich i jego narzeczona wpadli. O, i przynieśli kwiaty. Dla babci, bo ona jest taka chora, jak wiesz. Jak miło, prawda. :'Młoda Applejack': Heh, przepraszam na chwilę. :trzask :'Babcia Smith': Och... Co to za wybryki? :'Młody Applejack': O przepraszam babciu, nie zauważyłam cię. :'Babcia Smith': Podskoczyłaś do mnie jak jakaś koza. Musiałaś mnie zauważyć. :'Młoda Applejack': Mogę cię o coś prosić? Ja chyba zostawiłam w sadzie preparat na plamicę. :'Babcia Smith': Słońce przegrzało ci mózgownicę, czy co? Jest pora na kolację! :'Młoda Applejack': Tak, wiem, ale jeśli preparat tam został, trzeba go zabrać do stodoły. Ty zacznij szukać, a ja to powiem Big Mac'owi. Dobrze? :drzwi :'Młody Big McIntosh': I zauważyłem, że to dobry sposób, żeby zwiększyć swoją siłę i odporność i... :'Filthy Rich': Och, Applejack! Twój brat właśnie opowiadał, dlaczego zawsze nosi swoje jarzmo. :'Spoiled Milk': Chociaż go pytaliśmy o to, jak się miewa wasza babcia. :'Młoda Applejack': No tak. Big Mac robi się bardzo rozmowny, zwłaszcza gdy się denerwuje. Właśne teraz tak samo martwi się o babcię Smith jak ja. :'Filthy Rich': O rety. Czy z nią naprawdę aż tak źle? :'Młoda Applejack': Cóż, jedno jest pewne. Jej nie wolno teraz nikogo widywać. Wiecie, rozklejam się kiedy zaczynam o tym myśleć. Wybaczcie! :trzask :'Babcia Smith': Och! Na stare falbanki od halki, co ci odbiło? :'Młoda Applejack': Przepraszam babciu. Pomyślałam, że jak ci pomogę, to pójdzie szybciej. :'Babcia Smith': Pomyliłaś się. Wszystkie rozpylacze są tu. :'Młoda Applejack': To dobrze. Powiedz babciu, kiedy spotkałaś się z plamicą jabłkową? :'Babcia Smith': To był drugi rok mojego życia tu, w Ponyville. Jeszcze zanim zaczęło mnie strzykać w lewym kolanie. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Podobno od tamtej pory jabłonie rosną wielkie jak dęby. A ja właśnie wtedy dostałem swój znaczek. :'Spoiled Milk': A my pytaliśmy, kiedy możemy wrócić, żeby zobaczyć babcię. :'Młoda Applejack': Ee, Big Mac nie chciał być niegrzeczny, ale nie możecie teraz zobaczyć babci, ponieważ ma plamicę jabłkową. :'Filthy Rich': Och! Myślałem, że tylko drzewa mają plamicę. :'Młoda Applejack': Tak, najczęściej właśnie drzewa. Lekarze uważają, że to od pracy w sadzie przez tyle lat. My musieliśmy zawieść babcię do szpitala do Ponyville. Wróciliśmy przed waszym przyjściem. :'Filthy Rich': O jacie, straszna sprawa. :'Spoiled Milk': Uch, czy to aby nie jest zaraźliwe. :'Młoda Applejack': Emm, nic wam nie będzie, ale idźcie już. kaszle Tak na wszelki wypadek. :'Filthy Rich': Masz rację. Musimy się śpieszyć, zanim godziny odwiedzin się skończą. :'Młoda Applejack': No właśnie. Zaraz! Odwiedzin?! :'Filthy Rich': W szpitalu oczywiście. Z pewnością tam się spotkamy. :'Młody Big McIntosh': Powiedzenie mu o szpitalu pogorszyło sprawę jeszcze sto razy bardziej! No i co teraz zrobimy?! :'Młoda Applejack': Już wiem! :'Babcia Smith': Zgubiłam swoją sztuczną szczękę w świńskim korycie i to był najgorszy przypadek jabłkowej plamicy jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu widziałam. :'Młody Applejack': Chciałabym cię słuchać dalej babciu, ale musimy iść do szpitala, szybko. :'Babcia Smith': Do szpitala? Po co? Ktoś jest chory? :'Młody Big McIntosh': Ty babciu, podobno. :'Młoda Applejack': On chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebują cię w szpitalu. :'Babcia Smith': Heh, po jakiego grzyba? :'Młoda Applejack': Chodzi o plamicę. Zaczęła atakować również kucyki. Lekarze potrzebują opinii eksperta, a nikt się nie zna lepiej na walce z plamicą niż babcia Smith! :'Babcia Smith': No to na co czekamy do stu ogryzków? Na przód! :'Młody Big McIntosh': A... jęk :'Młoda Applejack': Lepiej będzie jak wejdziemy od... od tyłu. Żeby nie spotkać się z chorymi kucykami w poczekalni. :'Młoda Applejack': Ups! Zapomniałam. :ślizg :'Młody Big McIntosh': Uaa! :'Młoda Applejack': Doskonale. Teraz nie musisz się bać, że złapiesz plamicę. :'Babcia Smith': Skoro tak mówisz złotko. :'Młoda Applejack': A teraz poczekaj tu, a ja... sprawdzę twoją prezentację. :'Babcia Smith': Jasny rabarbar, o co tu chodzi? :'Młoda Applejack': Hah, no proszę, co za spotkanie. :'Spoiled Milk': Mówiliśmy, że się tu wybieramy. :'Filthy Rich': Haha, dobrze, że cię widzę. Bo nikt nie wie, w której sali leży babcia. A pielęgniarki nie słyszały o kucyku z plamicą jabłkową. :'Młoda Applejack': Sala babci. Jasne. To idźcie tam, i w lewo, potem w prawo, w dół po schodach, w górę po schodach, przez stołówkę, trzy razy w lewo i jesteście. Proste jak blacha do pieczenia! śmiech :'Filthy Rich': Och, ty z nami nie idziesz? :'Młoda Applejack': Za chwilę, muszę znaleźć Big Mac'a. :'Młoda Applejack': Dobrze babciu. Poczekaj jeszcze sekundę i pójdziemy. :'Babcia Smith': A wy to dokąd? :'Młoda Applejack': Big Mac nie idzie. On mógłby... zarażać. :'Młody Big McIntosh''' i Babcia Smith: Zarażać? :Młoda Applejack: Dobra właź tu zakryję cię. Przyprowadzę Richa, ty udajesz babcię. Ale nie zdejmuj prześcieradła. Jęknij dwa razy, on wyjdzie i będzie po sprawie. :Młody Big McIntosh: To się wymknęło spod kontroli Applejack! Dobra, myślałaś, że sprzedaż soku jabłkowego w sklepie Richa to dobry pomysł. Ale bez sensu było okłamywanie go, że babcia jest chora i wysyłanie go do szpitala i ściemnianie babci, że ma tu przyjść, żeby mówić lekarzom o plamicy, albo... :Młoda Applejack: Big McIntosh! Proszę cię, posłuchaj mnie choć raz! Tu nie chodzi o moje pomysły! Jak Rich dowie się o kłamstwach, to zerwie współpracę i farma może mieć kłopoty. Chcesz by tak się stało? Czy wolisz mi pomóc? :Młody Big McIntosh: To ty graj babcię. Pasujesz wzrostem i to jest twoja wina. :Młoda Applejack: Mogę. Ale jeśli ty będziesz z nimi gadał, to coś chlapniesz i na pewno nas nakryją. :Młody Big McIntosh: wzdycha :Młoda Applejack: Poleż tu nieruchomo i obiecaj, że nie powiesz ani słowa, dopóki nie pozwolę. :Młody Big McIntosh: Ee, tak. :Młoda Applejack: Babciu! Babciu... :Babcia Smith: Najwyższy czas. Powiesz mi co jest grane? :Młoda Applejack: Ee, babciu, poczekaj tu przez chwilę. Ja zaraz przyjdę. :drzwi :Babcia Smith: Ouu! :Filthy Rich: Och! Tu jesteś! Krążymy po całym szpitalu i nie możemy znaleźć tej sali. :Młoda Applejack: Cóż, macie szczęście, bo to... to już tutaj. Tym razem postarajcie się nie zgubić. :skrzypienie :Młoda Applejack: A niech mnie skoszą! :Spoiled Milk: Co znowu? :Młoda Applejack: On... znaczy ona, była tutaj! O nie! Musimy lecieć! :Spoiled Milk: Czy to jest babcia Smith? :Filthy Rich: Dokąd ją zabierają? :drzwi :Młoda Applejack: Wy dwoje idźcie za noszami. Babciu! Co robisz? Miałaś tam czekać. :Babcia Smith: To schowek na środki czystości! :Młoda Applejack: Ouu, eh. Dobrze, to chodź ze mną, ale nic nie mów. No wiesz, zachowaj głos na swoje wystąpienie. :drzwi :Młoda Applejack: Och! :Lekarz 1: Przepraszam, ale nie można tu wchodzić bez fartucha i maski. :Młoda Applejack: Ale... ale tam jest mój brat. :Lekarz 1: Nie martw się. To nasz najlepszy lekarz, szybko postawi twojego brata na kopyta. :Młoda Applejack: Och... :Babcia Smith: Jabłkowa plamica to poważna choroba. :Lekarz 2: Co takiego? Jaka jabłkowa plamica? :Pielęgniarka: Może powiedziała "nerwica"? :Babcia Smith: Kiedy coś zostało dotknięte tą zarazą, jedyne rozwiązanie to obciąć wszystko aż do pnia. :Filthy Rich: Och! O nie! Babcia! :Pielęgniarka: Powiedziała pani... obciąć wszystko? :Babcia Smith: No jasne! A co innego można zrobić w tak poważnym stanie? :Wszyscy: Och! :Młoda Applejack: Nie, przestańcie, proszę! To jest jedno wielkie nieporozumienie! A właściwie wielkie kłamstwo. :Babcia Smith: Big Mac? :Filthy Rich: Babcia Smith? Wyjaśnisz nam co tu się dzieje Applejack? :Babcia Smith: To bardzo dobre pytanie. :Młoda Applejack: Och. Może dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że nikt nie chce słuchać moich pomysłów. A może z obawy o to, że to nie ja będę prowadzić farmę. Ale obiecałam coś Filthy Richowi, czego nie mogłam spełnić. I było mi wstyd przyznać się do tego. :Filthy Rich: To znaczy, że babcia nie była chora? :Babcia Smith: A kucyki nie chorują na jabłkową plamicę? :Młody Big McIntosh: Ymm, nie. :Młoda Applejack: Ja to wszystko zmyśliłam. Bałam się, że kiedy się dowiesz, przestaniesz brać nasze produkty, więc dalej brnęłam w kłamstwa. :Lekarz 1: Czyli ona nie jest lekarzem. :Młoda Applejack: Proszę nie każcie babci i farmy za to co zrobiłam. To wszystko jest moja wina. :Młody Big McIntosh: Myślę, że nie do końca masz rację. Może gdybym bardziej zwracał uwagę na to co ty mówisz, zamiast samemu ciągle gadać, nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji. Wiem, że muszę mniej mówić i więcej słuchać. Zwłaszcza ciebie. :Młoda Applejack: Och, dzięki starszy bracie. Nie ważne, czy to ja będę kierować farmą, czy ty. Wiem, że i tak trafi w dobre kopyta. :Babcia Smith: To miło! Ale na kwaśne jabłka nie wiem o czym wy gadacie! Ja tam nie wybieram się na emeryturę, pff! Kierować farmą, jeszcze po takim wyczynie, nie ma mowy. A ty mi chłopaku nawet nie próbuj zrywać współpracy z farmą Sweet Apple. Bo pójdę na skargę do twojego dziadka, jasne? :Filthy Rich: Aa, am. Tak jest. :Babcia Smith: No dobrze. Kto z was chce posłuchać o jabłkowej plamicy? Kiedy byłam źrebakiem... :Apple Bloom: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak strasznie kłamałaś. :Applejack: No tak, nie jestem z tego dumna. Ale ta historia to była dla mnie niezła lekcja uczciwości. Mam nadzieję, że dla ciebie też. :Apple Bloom: Ha, no jasne. Zrozumiałam, że nikt nie jest od razu super i czasem popełniasz błędy zanim odkryjesz kim jesteś. :Big McIntosh: Yy, tak! :Apple Bloom: Ale najważniejszą rzeczą której się dowiedziałam jest to, kto naprawdę rządzi farmą. :Applejack, Apple Bloom '''i '''Big McIntosh: Babcia! :Babcia Smith: Żebyście wiedzieli. A teraz koniec tego gadania i wracajcie do pracy. Zaraz po tym jak wypijemy po szklaneczce soku jabłkowego. :Rodzina Apple: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu